Eruption Release: Amenomihashira
|image=Eruption_Release_Amenomihashira.png |kanji=噴遁: 天御柱 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Funton: Amenomihashira |literal english=Eruption Release: Pillar of Heaven |viz manga=Eruption Style: Pillars of Heaven |related jutsu=Amenomihashira |jutsu classification=Kekkei Tōta~Eruption Release, Senjutsu, Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Eruption Release |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Zōu Shì |hand signs=Clap hands, Cup hands together |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} is considered a technique that will always end in the loss of lives, the perfect disaster. It is perhaps one of the most catastrophic techniques from Eruption Release and without a doubt one of the most destructive techniques witnessed by her priory. By channeling natural energy from the center of the earth, Zōu Shì is able to merge it with her own archaic chakra from the Pradāśa Seal to produce the effect. This technique can be used in variants to create a single pillar that is capable of destroying mountain ranges and cities with a single sphere to creating several of them that can generate a catastrophic result. Overview By cupping both as in the original technique, Zōu Shì creates a magma infused chakra barrier with multiple spheres of chakra infused magma inside of a one single sphere which is reliant on her current chakra levels. Zōu Shì can then throw at an unpredictably high velocity at which allows it to melt and burn through chakra based constructs in a fashion akin to the Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken technique and the Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken. Attacks that attempt to stop the initial sphere will merely contact the magma infused barrier which abruptly halts physical assault(s) and will slowly burn through chakra. However, attacks with a sufficient amount of force will cause the magma barrier to break such as those utilized in advance adaptations of Water Release. The barrier crafted with the nativity of the technique is metahysical in nature. The barrier can disperse and/or negate almost any technique that comes into contact with it only once. This is evident when Zōu Shì used against Garyo Kanakura and his Explosion Release: Deleterious Embodiment technique. The Amenomihashira technique dispersed Garyo's chakra and nullified it simultaneously during it's initial contact with Sargon's president. Even against a Tailed Beast Ball, a single sphere with the barrier was able to completely nullify the oncoming attack and due to the speed, it was nigh impossible to counter properly which resulted in an entire city being obliterated. Though when the barrier is destroyed, the sphere(s) inside will fly off in either a linear path towards the opponent or in omnidirectional fashion thereby decreasing the chance of stopping each of them. Once the spheres contact another physical object, the immense volatility within them causes them to create a massive eruption once they interact with the said object. This is done by having each of the sphere(s) burrow underground and expand to create unpredictable magma chambers which size are considered wholly unnatural. Once they have reached a certain depth, they will further expand and cause astronomical man-made eruption. Each individual sphere contains a level of kinetic energy that surpasses most volcanic eruptions. Therefore, it would suffice to say that each sphere carries the potential to wipe a village roughly half the size of Konohagakure. Those fortunate enough not to be hit by the spheres will still succumb to the subsequent eruptions which will alter the landscape form miles around. The technique leaves Zōu Shì in a slightly exhausted state until the Earth Release: Origin of Antaeus replenishes her reserves. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Senjutsu Category:SahaTo Category:Eruption Release